Tassel's
by capra-silva
Summary: Completely random and kind of AU...or not, take ti how you wanna. Kinda disturbing...for some people.


The tassel's of the frail curtains tickled Buffy's feet, the material velvet like and a deep purple colour. Buffy leant forward, sticking her head in the split between the two curtains. She relished the feel of the fabric against her blemished and scarred face. The window which the curtains were guardian was tall and welcoming. Six frames neatly placed together, each one covered in cobwebs or dust or cracks. Except for one.

Buffy knelt down towards that one perfect frame, tilting her head to the side as she peeked through it. She marvelled at the rolling country side, smooth and natural in contrast to the high cities she was used to. She lay down, supporting her head with pale hands. Her head was the exact size as the window and in that moment everything felt as if it was made just for her. On a rough hill opposite was a house, 3 stories high and so grand and elegant. The contrast to the run down mansion in which Buffy currently abided was striking.

Buffy's curiosity got the best of her, she raised herself elegantly off the floor and swept out of the room, the air not even moving as the glided along with her emerald green gown trailing behind her.

The door to the ram shackled house near the perfect dwelling, in which one Samuel Peters lived, hesitantly opened. Samuel, or Sam as he licked to be called, watched as a young girl no older than 25 scurried across the cobblestone road that separated their houses. She had long blonde hair haphazardly swept across her shoulder and seemed to take no notice as the beautiful gown she was wearing trailed through dirt and mud. She scurried up to his door, her face no more than a foot away from the window out of which Sam was watching, and raised her hands to knock against the appealing oak door. Sam got up, unsure of why this strange girl from across the road was visiting his house. He made his way to the door and turned the icy black knob which would open the appealing oak door which would reveal the strange girl from across the street who would come in wearing her elegant mud covered gown and do god-knows what.

She walked in without being invited, looking around, eyes wide with innocence. He coughed and she turned to him, smiling brightly at him.

"Excuse me, sir, can I use your bathroom?" she spoke in a musical, yet surprisingly low voice. Throaty and mellow.

"Yes! Of course, right up the stairs and first door on the right...wait, no, left. First door on the left." Sam spoke in a rush, point up a set of stairs that were deep brown and lined with paintings of long dead relatives and figments of careless dreamers' imaginations.

The young girl smiled another blinding smile and made her way up the stairs, her feet squelching with mud and leaving big brown footprints in her wake.

Same made his way over to his trusty red armchair and sat down, grabbing a bottle of scotch of the table near his left arm. "What a strange girl"

Nearly half an hour had passed and the girl still hadn't come down. Sam began to worry and made his way up the stairs in which Buffy had previously walked. He avoided her muddy prints and was careful not to make too much noise. Once he was at the top he turned right and saw the bathroom door wide open. He walked towards it, looking in. He saw no one, the light was not even on.

He then searched his bedroom, study, kitchen, living room, guest room, garden, every room and every space imaginable and he found no girl. He made his way back to his armchair, irked out by the day.

He just sat there for however long drinking scotch. He was scanning the room when he came across a note he hadn't noticed before. He opened it, and two words word were written on it in neat cursive writing.

_Don't Look_

Frightened, Sam stumbled out his door. He ran down the street. When he looked back he saw the blond girl in his window. Staring at him and waving, with the too bright smile still on her face.

**Ok**

**I think I'm a little delusional and insane**

**I have no idea what this is about. I typed and the words came, so yeah. Also, I think I had dream like this once...**


End file.
